


i want the death

by The_Moss_Child



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: EddMatt, Eddsworld - Freeform, M/M, WHY WOULD I DO THIS, edd eddsworld - Freeform, hints of paultryk, im not sorry, its okay, lmao edd knows whats up, matt eddsworld - Freeform, mostly tomtord sorry, patryk eddsworld, paul eddsworld, shhhhh, the koolaid man-, tom eddsworld - Freeform, tomtord - Freeform, tord eddsworld - Freeform, youre safe now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Moss_Child/pseuds/The_Moss_Child
Summary: idk cringey tomtord fanfic, but in an au where tord never blows up the gouse in the first place, but still has to sleep on the couch.





	i want the death

**Author's Note:**

> still hate eachother

i have no idea what im doing

**Author's Note:**

> Owo whats thIs??


End file.
